


千万美元宝贝

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 朴志晟/钟辰乐
Kudos: 10





	千万美元宝贝

1

今天是我当鲫鱼饼店老板的第一天。天气好好。

朴志晟在日记本上写道，想了一下还是划掉，写：

“今天是我在鲫鱼饼店打工的第一天。”写完叹气，想再过十年当鲫鱼饼店老板也不迟，不知道那时候他已经写出多少本小说了。

“志晟啊又在写什么小说。”钟辰乐一来朴志晟就赶紧把日记本藏到背后，钟辰乐暑假染了浅金色头发，现在湿漉漉地搭在额头前。

“不是小说…”朴志晟犹豫，想如果说写的是日记会更好笑。

“漂染之后要吹干真的好难啊...我来你这里晒晒太阳。”钟辰乐一手挡在眼前，虚着眼睛看朴志晟，他皮肤白得晃眼，志晟也虚起眼睛，“我这里也没空调，你来晒太阳等会儿就全身是汗啦，澡不白洗了。”

“可是在家里很无聊，大不了一会儿跟楷灿哥一起去海里游泳啰。”钟辰乐大大咧咧地拿了一个摆得整整齐齐，晾在烤盘上的鲫鱼饼，咬了一口，“哇，卡仕达的。志晟啊你现在一分钟可以做多少个鲫鱼饼？”

“秘密。”朴志晟不太高兴地帮钟辰乐找纸巾，擦他嘴角的卡仕达酱，“我老舅总共就教了我两小时，两小时里我做了十个，三个糊了三个没熟，三个勉勉强强，我老舅不愿意吃，我自己吃了。剩的最后一个丢到角落给小猫吃，小猫撒泡尿就走了。”朴志晟仰头回想，头顶的低功率老风扇一圈圈在转，“其实我觉得还行，夹冰淇淋吃就好好吃。”

“这里也卖冰淇淋吗？”钟辰乐眼睛瞪大，“我要夹我要夹。”

“不行。”朴志晟摇头，“我老舅说我技术还不过关，暂时不能卖夹冰淇淋的鲫鱼饼。”

“可是做没馅的鲫鱼饼，再夹一块冰淇淋难道不是更简单吗？”

朴志晟张了张嘴，想找出什么内行才知道的理由来反驳，但他老舅也没告诉过他为什么冰淇淋鲫鱼饼打工仔第一天不能卖。

“我也不知道。”朴志晟表情有点遗憾。

“两个月后你能赚多少钱，够我们出去玩一圈吗？”钟辰乐问。

“搞不好可以，”朴志晟扳手指计算，“如果我一天可以卖出去一百个鲫鱼饼，那…”

“啊，楷灿哥来啦。”

李东赫走过来，身上都是海水的味道，伸手摸了摸钟辰乐湿漉漉的脑袋，“啥时候染的头？”

“就前两天。”

“暑假肯定很无聊吧辰乐？志晟啊给哥一个鲫鱼饼。”

“楷灿哥要先给钱才行。”

“什么啊搞得我好像不会给钱似的。”李楷灿满脸不屑，伸手在屁股后的口袋掏掏，在胸前的口袋掏掏，“我告诉你啊我肯定会给钱。”

朴志晟叹口气，给他哥装了两个冷掉的红豆鲫鱼饼，“我记账了啊。”

“记账也行。”李东赫接过鲫鱼饼，“贴心啊志晟，还特意给了哥两个放凉的，担心哥烫着吗？”说完很满足地咬了两大口。

“…啊朴志晟！为什么给我的就是烫的。热得哥哥我满头大汗。”钟辰乐凑到朴志晟跟前，把脸放到他肩膀处蹭汗水，“都怪你！为什么不给人吃冰淇淋鲫鱼饼。小气鬼。”

“你这里还卖冰淇淋的？早说啊志晟，哥现在都饱了。”

朴志晟当天晚上心情复杂地记录当鲫鱼饼打工仔的第一天。

“钱没赚到几个，做鲫鱼饼的技术也还是那样。总觉得接下来的日子令人不安，希望天才志晟可以做出越来越好吃的鲫鱼饼。一天能卖出去一百个，拿到钱和老婆一起出去玩。还有，楷灿哥就算最后记账不还，也不要跟他打架就好了。”

2

“如果以后我成功当上鲫鱼饼店的老板，最后赚的钱要分我老婆一半。就算他天天只出去跟人下海游泳晒太阳。老婆说想要他哥哥那种小麦色肌肤，小麦色又有什么好…可是老婆天赋异禀，皮肤怎么晒也还是白得要命…老婆好辛苦。”

朴志晟在日记本上写。

“谁是你老婆啊？”钟辰乐的声音在背后响起。

“虚拟老婆虚拟老婆。”朴志晟吓得从椅子上跳起，“天啊辰乐我求你下次不要这么吓我，到时候别人还以为我做鲫鱼饼崩溃而死…怎么可以。”

“虚拟老婆又是什么。”钟辰乐眼睛紧紧地盯着他。

“虚拟。”朴志晟看向远方，“顾名思义就是脑子里幻想出来的老婆。现实中是不存在的…辰乐啊，我只是在思考我以后的人生目标，你不能让人没有目标吧…”

“那朴志晟今天的目标是什么？”

“今天？”

朴志晟指甲在日记本封皮上有些紧张地划来划去，“除了你和楷灿哥有第三个人来买我的饼。”

“那就多等等吧。”钟辰乐靠到店外的躺椅上，“暑假还很长…总会等到的志晟。我要睡午觉，一会儿叫我。”

“今天不跟楷灿哥一起去海边吗？”

“楷灿哥找了别的事情做，帮人去卖彩票。岛外那些人来度假，心情好就花钱买好几张。感觉比你这个赚很多啊志晟。”

“人活着也不只为了赚钱的。”朴志晟听了有些沮丧，“我能怎么办，我就是想做鲫鱼饼嘛…小时候还做过变成鲫鱼饼超人的梦…”

“那就做。”钟辰乐回过头来看他，从躺椅上方只露出一双眼睛，“志晟卖不完的我会帮忙吃掉，虽然不给你钱。还有我不吃红豆馅的。”

朴志晟泫然欲泣。老婆太好了。

等到天黑也没人来买朴志晟的鲫鱼饼。准备收摊关门去叫醒辰乐，朴志晟很小心地关灯关风扇，蹲到躺椅旁盯着钟辰乐的睡脸看。

老婆睡好香…都不忍心叫醒。朴志晟将下巴抵在膝盖上，很幸福地观赏钟辰乐睡觉。缓慢起伏的胸口，手指很乖地放在肚子上。朴志晟去擦他脸上渗出来的汗，用手指代替自己，在辰乐嘴唇上吻了一下。

把辰乐放到自己背上的时候也乖乖地没反抗，朴志晟背着他在路上走了一段，侧方传来的海浪声让人昏昏欲睡，朴志晟手掌托着钟辰乐绵软的大腿，想，我的卡仕达馅儿鲫鱼饼老婆…

“志晟啊。”钟辰乐在朴志晟耳边开口。

“怎么了？你醒了啊？”朴志晟又吓得一激灵，天啊钟辰乐要是会读心术就完球蛋了。

“你为什么要背我…不是说叫醒我吗？现在贴在你身上我好热…”钟辰乐在他背上很不舒服地扭动了两下，但最后还是瘫软下来，“可是现在也没什么力气下来自己走。志晟，都怪你自作主张。”

“对不起啦。下次会记得叫醒你。”

“今天楷灿哥来没来找我呀？”

“没有，你不是说他卖彩票去了吗？”

“我以为他会顺路来找我玩玩呢。”

“…我也想去海边玩。”

钟辰乐在背后轻轻笑出声，“等你卖出去一千个鲫鱼饼再说。”

好的老婆。

3

日记本：今天来了外国客人。辰乐高兴得不得了。

“你好啊，我想要一个这个。”李马克往店里张望，“你好，有人吗？”

朴志晟躺在地板上睡午觉，帽子盖着脸，头顶的风扇嘎吱嘎吱转动。

黑发男青年走进店内，盯着躺在地上的朴志晟看了一会儿，伸手摘掉了他脸上的帽子。

“那个…”

“鲫鱼饼一个只要800韩币！！”朴志晟大喊，惊醒后发现刚刚的只是梦，他僵硬地笑笑，朝李马克点头，“不好意思啊，其实是950韩币来着。”

马克从口袋里掏出钱，“请给我两个。”

“您要红豆的还是卡仕达的？”

“卡仕达？”

“卡-啊-仕-达-特。”朴志晟夸张地做口型，李马克还是满脸困惑，“哎古，外国人啊，是中国人吗…”

朴志晟用菜鸡英语试着进行沟通，“你来自哪里？是中国人？还是日本？空你寄哇…”

李马克笑着摆手，“加拿大…我来自加拿大。”

“Oh Canada…好地方。”朴志晟竖起拇指。

钟辰乐这时刚好来店里，好奇地张望李马克的背影。

“辰乐啊正好你英文好你跟他讲讲，红豆和卡仕达。”

“哇哦，你来自美国吗？”钟辰乐很兴奋地围着李马克转来转去，“红豆卡仕达我也不知道怎么说，不过，你知道斯蒂芬库里吗？他超酷的。”

“…我知道。”李马克无奈地笑笑。

“真好，你住在美国吗？”

“我是加拿大人。”

“啊哦。”钟辰乐歪头，“加拿大也不错。”

朴志晟很满意地看着钟辰乐用英语和李马克交谈，想必红豆和卡仕达这两个词要翻译成英文真的很难。

李马克最后拿了两个卡仕达鲫鱼饼，他咬了一口竖起大拇指，“味道很好。”

“是吧是吧。”钟辰乐笑得灿烂，转过头来对着朴志晟，用了他们当地方言，“这哥肯定在说谎。外国人就算觉得难吃也会竖起大拇指说好吃。”

“啊唔快别、别这么说…”

李马克走后朴志晟问他，“你跟他聊了什么？我看你们聊了好久。”

“就跟他说卡仕达就是白白的，红豆就是血红血红。”

“为什么红豆是血红？！听上去好可怕。”

“bloody。楷灿哥教的我这个词。很酷吧？”钟辰乐耸肩，“他在附近小酒吧调酒，说最喜欢调的就是什么bloody mary。说调起来很爽。”

“他怎么什么工都打。”

“就是说啊。刚刚那个人说他叫马克，一直住在加拿大，我后来还跟他聊了斯蒂芬库里。”

“…库里不是美国人吗？”

“我知道。”钟辰乐靠在朴志晟肩膀上，朴志晟听见他小声叹气，“但是加拿大和美国的距离，肯定比韩国和美国的距离近啦。”

朴志晟觉得钟辰乐难得听上去有些哀伤，没来得及说点什么安慰他，看见李楷灿从老远就朝他们招手。

“楷灿哥你怎么又来了。我们都打烊了。”

“志晟啊我是你哥诶，给哥两个鲫鱼饼吧？对了辰乐，要不要买一张彩票啊？你是哥的幸运宝贝，随手抽一张吧？中了奖算你的。”李楷灿耍牌那样摆出一堆彩票。

钟辰乐很听话，抽了靠近李东赫右手虎口的那张彩票。

“只是哥啊，每天打这么多工不累吗？”

“赚钱哪有什么累不累的。”李东赫笑眯眯的。

亲爱的日记本：今天好像比前几天顺利了不少。不过李楷灿又来白吃我的饼。哎。今天那个加拿大人…老婆好像很喜欢他。他们聊了好一会儿，真的好久好久，我很嫉妒。开学也要好好补习英文才行！还有，希望我再抓紧攒攒钱，以后带老婆去美国看库里打球。喜欢库里总比喜欢加拿大人要好。

4

朴志晟坐在店内，看两个黑色人影骑着自行车鸟一样从自己眼前掠过。朴志晟被他们的护目镜反光闪到，揉完眼睛发现又有一个蹬着女式自行车，戴渔夫帽的男青年从自己眼前慢慢骑过去。

“看什么看啊？”那人看朴志晟全程盯着他骑自行车，本来就骑得歪歪扭扭的，心情很不好。

“啊，要吃鲫鱼饼吗？”朴志晟尴尬地摆手，想你最好说不想吃。因为我就随口一说。

“什么鲫鱼饼？”

男青年过来买了四个，三个卡仕达一个红豆。朴志晟胆战心惊地看他咬了一口，没什么大反应，没吐出来也没说难吃，他生出几分感激。

“好干。兄弟，有水卖吗？”

朴志晟背过身到冰箱里去拿水，听到那人对着手机大吼，“西八你们两个骑那么快干什么啊！！等等我会死吗？！我现在在干什么？老子在买吃的，要吃就赶紧滚过来。”

刚刚那两个黑色人影骑着车刷刷赶到，朴志晟看见他们很专业的车头盔护目镜，问说，“是来这边参加自行车比赛的吗？我们这边每年夏天都有环岛自行车比赛...”

“狗屁。”戴渔夫帽的那位翻了个白眼回答，“也就只有装备看着专业而已，你这么问他们肯定很高兴就是了，我们就是普通游客。”

“仁俊啊，你这样叫人很没面子。”

“没面子？我擦我刚刚一个人在后面蹬那破自行车追你们就有面子了？这兄弟看我气喘吁吁半天骑不远还来找我做生意卖我鲫鱼饼...等会儿罗渽民你付钱吧。”

“你好。”被叫做罗渽民的那位正在看朴志晟现场翻鲫鱼饼，“你这个还蛮有意思。不过同学，你有没有被人说过长得像谁？”

“啊，”朴志晟用手腕擦额前的汗水，有点不好意思地笑，“是有人说过我像哪个偶像团体的谁来着...”

“不是，你真的，长得很像我小时候家里养的那种小鸡仔，”罗渽民激动地给朴志晟演示了一番，手掌摊开好像那里真有一只小鸡，“就是那种小小的，毛茸茸的，生气的时候会用小嘴巴啄人手指的那种...你能懂吗？天啊那简直是全世界最可爱的东西。”

“...”

罗渽民试探着去捏朴志晟的脸肉，看他没反抗就高兴地继续上下其手，有些恍惚地喃喃道，“原来小鸡仔长大了会在海边卖鲫鱼饼...”

“您的鲫鱼饼好了。”朴志晟保持微笑，把仍很烫手的一个递给罗渽民。

“谢谢。”罗渽民盯着朴志晟咬了一口，嘴巴顿时无法合上。表情酸楚。

“这是什么馅的？”他口齿不清道。

“卡仕达。”

“Jesus…西八疯了，我吃卡仕达味道的东西相当于自杀。”罗渽民半张着嘴，拿着鲫鱼饼的手颤抖。

“？！抱歉...”朴志晟手忙脚乱地到处找纸巾，听到快门咔嚓一声。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈渽民你好丑。”狗狗相男生拿手机拍下罗渽民捏着鲫鱼饼表情痛苦的模样，将照片隔空投送给了其他人，像送出礼物，“毕业快乐渽民。”

“李帝努我操你快点删除。”

“仁俊也收到了啊干嘛只叫我一个人删！！”

朴志晟看着三个人追着彼此跑出去，自行车也丢在一边没要，他低头看自己手机里那张照片，有些尴尬。李帝努应该是不小心也传送给他。照片里除了罗渽民自己也被拍进去了，脸被拍糊，手伸到空中模糊得像下一秒就要揍罗渽民一拳。

这样居然也不错。朴志晟嘴角上扬，决定保存。

“今天虽然老婆没来探望我有点寂寞，但收到了一张很有意思的照片。几个毕业生来我的店里吃了鲫鱼饼，其中有一个人很不喜欢吃卡仕达，不过他说我是小鸡仔，搞得我有点生气。因为小鸡仔闻起来臭臭的，我们岛上没人不知道，那个人真的抱过小鸡仔吗？每次手里都会留下一股奇怪的味道...我准备把这张照片打印出来贴在我亲爱的日记本上...十年后看一定很有意思。不过，不知道以后还会不会见到那几个人。”

5

“昨晚做了奇怪的梦。梦见给老婆告白了，就在我成年那天。我还悄悄在衬衫里穿了斯蒂芬库里的T恤，准备给老婆惊喜来着...我买了花买了老婆爱吃的零食，海边，波浪，夕阳...一切浪漫而完美。结果正准备念我写的诗的时候李楷灿窜出来推销他的彩票。他妈的...

我扯开衬衫的时候李楷灿指着我的T恤笑我，老婆倒是很感动，冲上来拥抱我，但我突然很难受，因为我不知道他是因为库里抱我还是因为接受了我的告白才抱我...”

“志晟啊，卖到一千个鲫鱼饼了吗？”钟辰乐百无聊赖地站在一旁看朴志晟翻鲫鱼饼。

“还没吧，应该也快了，最近也没什么游客，淡季也差不多来了。”

“还剩几个？”钟辰乐用小小的手指去戳凉了的鲫鱼饼。

“不知道...几十个有可能，几百个也有可能。”

“我全买了。”钟辰乐得意地看看他，“我全买了，我们今天去海边玩吧？”

朴志晟低着头不说话，想哪有赚老婆钱的。

“我擦啊钟辰乐！你的彩票中大奖了！”

李东赫兴冲冲地跑进店里，“四百万啊...四百万，整整四百万韩币...”

钟辰乐回过头来看朴志晟，“志晟啊你说呢？”

朴志晟恨不得当场哭出来，卖一个暑假的鲫鱼饼感觉一下子就失去了意义。辰乐啊你这是花四百万买下了我不是买下了我的鲫鱼饼...

“真好。”钟辰乐拿着李东赫递过来的那张幸运彩票打量，“志晟鲫鱼饼也卖了，我们也有了钱，楷灿哥这下提成也有不少吧？”他笑，露出可爱的猫咪一样的牙齿，“真好啊，志晟。”

朴志晟愣愣地看钟辰乐的笑脸。

很久以前，朴志晟想当鲫鱼饼超人，头是鲫鱼饼做的，肚子饿了就摘一点下来吃掉，吃得饱饱后又飞向天空。鲫鱼饼超人就这样在天空飞来飞去，永远也不厌倦。

“你这个不是抄袭面包超人的吗？”朴志晟他哥说。

“是鲫鱼饼不是面包，“朴志晟解释，“区别就跟哥是哥我是我那么大吧。”

“这就是你要写的小说吗？最好不要发表出去，不然会被人告侵权的。”

“讨厌死哥哥了！”那天朴志晟趴在床上哭了整整一个下午，晚饭也赌气没吃。谁叫他世界第一喜欢鲫鱼饼，难道世界有了一个面包超人，就不能就接受另一个鲫鱼饼超人了吗？鲫鱼饼也想，在天空自由地飞来飞去，和萤火虫和小鸟和风和云做朋友...

“我们去海边吧。”朴志晟去握钟辰乐的手，“今天就去，辰乐想去我们就去。”

“不卖鲫鱼饼啦？”钟辰乐凑过来看朴志晟的脸。

“不卖了。谁爱卖谁卖去吧。”

去海边前他们买了一点便宜的烟火，细细一根，稍微燃一会儿就灭在手里，像被火烤成炭的百奇饼干。

“听说城里会有很壮观的烟火大会，好可惜我们这里没有，以后有机会一起去看吧志晟？”

钟辰乐把烟火捏在手里晃，天空已经变暗，还好辰乐是白白的，不至于看不清楚。

朴志晟负责拿打火机给他点火，一手拿着手机给辰乐录像，想这是多么珍贵的东西，老婆的青春年华，以后看，几年后看，老了以后看都很有意思。

辰乐挥着小小的烟火在黑暗里晃着笑着，赤脚踩进海浪里，一会儿他安静下来，没有回头看朴志晟。他小声说，“今天过了志晟就是成年人了。”

朴志晟轻轻点头。

“志晟想要什么礼物呢？”

“辰乐已经给我了啊。”朴志晟笑，“四百万买了我一整天，和我到海边来玩…我现在好高兴。”

“有花吗？”

“啊？”

“有志晟写的诗吗？”

“什么…等等。”朴志晟拿着手机愣在原地。

“衬衫里穿了库里tee了吗？”

“…”朴志晟往后退，恨不得立刻逃离现场。

“志晟抱歉哦，那天趁你睡着看你日记了。你每天都在写，神神秘的还不给人看，我很好奇嘛。”钟辰乐声音变得委屈，始终没有看朴志晟。

朴志晟看到辰乐头发里露出来的耳朵尖红得吓人，踩在海水里的脚也是白白的，辰乐看上去，根本就…朴志晟闭了闭眼睛，下一秒冲上去把辰乐撞倒在沙子里海水里。

“我操朴志晟你干什么---”

朴志晟手忙脚乱地捂住钟辰乐的眼睛，大腿夹住他的腰不让他动。

“辰乐啊你、你不要看我，你看了我的日记我他妈真的要疯了…你全都知道了所以我要说的是，辰乐我喜欢你。”

他一口气说完，喘着气，辰乐安静下来，他的眼睫毛在自己手掌下动，很痒。

海水温柔地打在他们身上。朴志晟浑身颤抖着，但始终捂着钟辰乐的眼睛，自己现在肯定狼狈得要死，绝对不能被看到。他想辰乐要是说他写的东西恶心他就一头扎进水里游到天边去…

那时候也许他会成为鲫鱼饼超人。

钟辰乐嘴角往上弯了一下。

“朴志晟，你不会在哭吧？”

朴志晟呜一声，头靠到钟辰乐胸口处抽噎起来，手掌仍然盖着钟辰乐的眼睛，他断断续续地说，“辰乐，不要看我…求你。”

他感到自己的手被辰乐轻轻挪开，朴志晟只能用另一只手紧紧抱住钟辰乐，脸埋到他脖颈间抬不起来。

辰乐拉着他的手往下移动，最后嘴唇柔软地贴在他的手心，很轻地触碰着。

“笨蛋啊。”朴志晟听见他轻声说。

朴志晟那天嘴巴里尝到很咸的海水，也可能是他自己的眼泪。他什么也没来得及准备，他写给辰乐肉麻的诗，玫瑰，衬衫里也没有斯蒂芬库里，他抱着辰乐抱了很久很久，想他其实还是很想当鲫鱼饼超人…迄今为止他已经买出去了一千个鲫鱼饼，卖出去一千个鲫鱼饼的男人就会变成真正的鲫鱼饼超人！他小时候在小说里那样写。

朴志晟拉着钟辰乐从沙滩上起来，没头没脑地问说，“辰乐为什么喜欢吃鲫鱼饼啊？”

“我才没说过我喜欢吃呢。”钟辰乐撇嘴，“因为老是没人来买你的鲫鱼饼，太可怜才顺便帮你吃掉。”

“明年夏天去城里看烟火吧，好想看真正的烟火喔。”朴志晟捏钟辰乐的手说。

“可以呀。去哪里都可以。”钟辰乐脸有些红，想把手抽出来，“朴志晟你停止…现在好肉麻…”

“我很肉麻吗？”日记被看光光，朴志晟干脆放飞自我，“我里面写了很多诗，我其实都记得，我现在就背一首给你听吧：辰乐，你是我的…”

“哇你！闭嘴闭嘴！”

好喜欢辰乐。

朴志晟凑上去，悄悄在钟辰乐还红通通的耳朵边说，“再亲我一下好不好？”

辰乐凑上来的时候朴志晟闭上眼睛，想他写的那部小说，小说的最后鲫鱼饼超人一个人都没有爱上，一直在天空中孤独地飞来飞去，头上住了小鸟和萤火虫，大家发着抖，一起蜷缩在在风里睡觉。

很遗憾，小说的确不能发表了。

6

“马克，马克，mark lee———”李东赫拿着厚厚一叠纸钞，在海边找到加拿大人李马克。

“哥哥我打工真的好辛苦哇…不过多亏我弟弟，我的幸运宝贝…嘿嘿。”李东赫拿着钱在马克面前炫耀。

“东赫，别闹了。”李马克轻轻打开他的手。

“现在够了吗？”李东赫问他。

“问你呢，现在够了吗？买你陪哥哥我一晚上的钱。”

李马克笑笑，“你当我是什么啊？”

“干嘛误会我？”李东赫把钱塞到了马克手里，“不是你说没钱买机票了吗？也没叫你卖身，就让你陪我在海边走走而已。”

李马克低头看自己手里那叠钱，欲言又止。

“走啦，陪陪我，你赚大了啊兄弟，等会儿可以亲下你的脸吗？”李东赫嬉皮笑脸地去拉李马克的手。

罗渽民蹲在沙滩上，黄仁俊李帝努和他围成一个圈，看插在沙子里慢慢燃尽的烟火。

“还有剩的吗？”黄仁俊问。

“没了，刚刚就最后几支了。”李帝努掏掏口袋，只找到打火机。

“真不想回家啊。”

“走吧，仁俊，再不走就赶不上渡船了。”罗渽民撑着膝盖站起来，还没站稳，就被黄仁俊李帝努联手推进海里。

“我擦…”罗渽民浑身湿透，气得发疯，逮住黄仁俊，又和李帝努联手把他扔进水里泡着，再压着李帝努进水里，“敢搞我啊你们？”

“救命啦渽民我要溺水啦…”李帝努在水里扑腾，“渽民要杀了我…”

“不准欺负狗狗！”黄仁俊扑上来和罗渽民厮打，最后三个人都跌进水里，头搁在沙子上，气喘吁吁。

“还是不想回家。”罗渽民说。

“肚子饿了。”黄仁俊说。

“我也是。”李帝努坐起来，眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发光，“我们去买鲫鱼饼吃吧？”

渡船的声音在远处响起，三个人面面相觑，都笑了起来。

“完蛋啦。”

Fin.


End file.
